


The Wild Dragon Hatchling

by The_Hero_Lost_from_History



Series: Traveling with The Lost Hero [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: And Lost gives him one, Auther needs sleep, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Wild needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Lost_from_History/pseuds/The_Hero_Lost_from_History
Summary: Lost and Wild find themselves trapped under a rockslide with noway out. Twilight is panicking, and Wild gets a new nickname and mom.





	The Wild Dragon Hatchling

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Lost sings is Sheik's theme, lyrics by adrisaurus  
The song; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMKuBwp3ktE

_ ‘Thinking’_

** _“Singing”_ **

_ “Sign language/Memories/Dreams” _

**“Yelling/Screaming” **

_ Dreams _

* * *

Lost’s POV

The rockslide had been sudden and unexpected, They all had been waiting on Hyrule, Sky, and Epona to get back with supplies, (Twilight had not wanted to let them take her but they needed her to carry supplies back) when it happened, Lost tried to stop it in time but the force of it was too much for her to stop without another magic-user there, she did, however, have enough magic to keep herself and another person safe and the closes one to her at the time was Wild.

Wild was out cold from getting hit in the head from a large rock that had fallen from the mountain top, the minute after Lost had gotten to him she looked around and saw behind her, Twilight running to get to them yelling **“CUB!!” **as he got closer Lost knew he would get caught under the rocks as well, She took a deep breath and brought her arm in front of her, and turned and brought her arm around, as she did that her magic came out and pushed Twilight back into Time. 

Turning back around, Lost brought both arms and crossed them to make a shield with her power, The shield coming around both herself and Wild before the rockslide came on top of them, She heard the others cry out, well more like Calf screaming out for both of them as well as Duckling, looking over her shoulder to see that Twilight was being held down by Warriors and Time so he couldn't run into the rockslide and get caught himself. Feeling the ground under her giveaway she felt herself fall into darkness. 

The world around her was dark, thankfully her markings glow allowed her to see, she looked around to Wild and crawling over, she checked his pulse and sighed in relief when she found it, his pulse steady, she checked his breathing and saw nothing wrong, looking him over she saw his leg was bent in odd angle, hissing as she thought _ ‘Most be broken.’ _and sighed. Lost sat and looked herself over and seeing that she had broken her left ankle, she sighed.

Lost looked up and closed her eyes to think, how in Farore’s name were they going to get out of here? She looked around again to see that they were in a cave, most likely underneath the surface, _ ‘others should be able to find both of us but…’ _she looked over to Wild to see that he was still out, Lost moved closer and placed his head in her lap, running her hand through his long hair.

* * *

Wild’s POV

_ Wild was running through a forest trying to get away, from what he didn’t know and to where he wasn't sure, but he knew he had to keep running before he was caught. Wild tripped on a route and fell with a yelp and landed face first, onto the ground, “Link…….”, Wild froze, he knew those voices, turning his head to see them, the champions standing behind him, ”Link…. You killed us…”, The looks of anger and hate on their faces as they said this and it shook him down to his very soul, “Big…... Brother…..” Wild turned his head to see a little girl before him. She had blond hair pulled back into pigtails, her blue eyes staring right into his soul, “Why…. Didn’t you…. Save… Me?”, Wild felt tears form in his eye and fall down his face, but he didn’t know why? _

“Wild?”

_ Wild looked around but couldn’t see where the voice had come from. _

“Wild, I need you to wake up.”

Wild’s eye shot open to meet the concerned glowing green eyes of Lost, who had her hand in his hand. He began to panic and tried to move but stopped when he felt pain shoot through his right leg, “Hatchling, you need to stop moving or else you’ll hurt your leg more.” Lost said, Wild felt a sob from in the back of his throat, he tried to stop it but couldn’t help the wine that came, he felt her hand smooth his hair in a calming manner, “Hush Hatchling, It’s all right, your safe.” Lost said as she brushed his hair with her fingers.

Wild sobbed the nightmare had shaken him, even if he already forgot it, he moved to the side and wrapping his arms around her waist, she moved her arms to pull him closer to her, and Wild, now in her arms, bared his face into her neck and continued to sob. Wild felt Lost rub circles into his back as he tightened his grip on her, he didn’t want to be alone, not again.

Wild felt Lost take a deep breath and began to sing, what Wild thinks is a lullaby.

** _“_ ** ** _Present, past, and truth unite_ **

** _Waken to the morning light”_ **

Wild felt the sobs start to subside, turning into small tears.

** _“Hide your darkest doubts and fears away in me_ **

** _Back and forth through space and time, you'll stay with me_ **

** _Careful to not overlook the unseen…”_ **

Wild leaned more into Lost as he began to grow tired.

** _“Flee the darkness, seek the bright_ **

** _Chase the dawn all through the night”_ **

He soon found that he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

** _“Trust my word and play this melody with me_ **

** _One day soon you'll learn and turn the key for me_ **

** _Here in this world, nothing's quite as it seems…”_ **

Wild felt himself losing consciousness but be before he fell asleep he heard, “Sleep well, my Hatchling.”

* * *

Lost’s POV

Lost felt the Hatchlings breathing even out as she ended her song, but she kept him close. Closing her eyes and brought her left hand from his back to the ground beneath her, her aura moving into the earth, she felt the others panic and worry, will more like Twilight’s worry. She also felt them moving around the area above them looking for a way down into the cave.

Lost brought her back up and placed it on Hatchling’s back, and began to rub circles into his back again when she saw his face turn into a grimes. Lost prayed silently that the rest of the group found them soon, if not for her sake, then for Wild’s.

* * *

Twilight’s POV

Twilight was panicking, panicking more than when he fought Ganon with Zelda, with fear in the back of his mind if wether or not Midna was ok. However, this took the cake of panic for him, Lost and his Cub was somewhere below them underneath piles of rock and dirt.

And what was worst, he couldn’t peek up their scents at all, and that terrified him to no end. The others were looking for a way down into the cave system as he was digging, hoping to find them before something happened to them. Twilight stopped as he felt a hand on his right shoulder, looking over to see his mentor, looking down at him with concern, worry, and fear in his eye.

“Pup, you need to calm down, you're not going to help anyone if you're panicking like this.” Time began, “We’ll find them but we need to think calmly and not act rashly.” Twilight took a deep breath and nodding at the man who he saw as another father, and stood up and backed up to look around. He stopped when he saw a hole in the ground covered by a few rocks, walking over to it and started to move them off. 

Twilight lifted the rock up to see that the hole was big enough to fit Four and Wind, and it seems that the rock slide caused a cave-in to happen, but what got his attention was the scents of Lost and Wild. They are down there underneath the surface in the caves and most likely injured if the smell of blood was anything to go off of, Twilight looked over to see Four jagging over to him to see what he has found, twilight watched him as he looked into the hole and came to the same conclusion as he did.

“You think they're down there?’ Four asked, looking up at him when he nodded Four’s eyes widened and looked back at the hole, “I’ll go down and see if I can get to them through the crakes.” as Four said this Time and Legend came up behind them and watched as Four jumped down into the caves below.

* * *

Lost’s POV

Lost had been humming for some time now to help keep Hatchling calm and the nightmares away, it has been working so far which is all that she can ask for right now. The sound of pebbles falling caught her attention, looking up she saw Duckling at lest a small from of him.

He looked up at her and then to Wild, Lost saw the moment when he saw they’re injuries his eyes widened and looked back at her and met her eyes, “I’m fine for now Duckling, Hatchling is the one who needs help.” his eyes looked at Hatchling when she called him that, when he looked back at her and nodded and turned back to the crake he came from and disappeared.

Lost leaned her head back onto the rock behind her, closing her eyes as she did, Hatchling still facefirst in her shoulder but she didn’t mind as long as he slept in peace she was fine, she pleased her left hand back onto the ground to feel what was happening above on the surface with her aura, she felt the others moving over them stopping in one place, then she felt the rocks start to move, _ ‘They most be moving them to get down here.’ _, Lost stayed like that for a few minutes before the rock above her started to tremble and move.

As the light came into the small cavern, Lost relaxed and let her magic fade into a dormant state, Twilight was the first one she saw before Calf and Duckling came down but was stopped by Warriors so Time and Twilight could move down to see what the damage was, “Lost how are you too?”, “I have a broken ankle and Hatchling has a broken leg but is asleep so don't try and wake him.” She watched Time raise an eyebrow at ‘Hatchling’ but pushed it aside as Twilight took Hatchling into his arms and moved to stand as Time helped her up.

Duckling and Calf waiting for them at the top and moved to help her the rest of the way, Hyrule and Sky coming back with Epona just as Legend had taken two potions out of his bag, “What did we miss?”, “Everything.” was Legend’s reply to Hyrule as they set out to work on getting herself and Hatchling back up to fighting shape.

* * *

3th POV

By the time the sun had set they had gotten to a village, which, thankfully, was a place that Legend was familiar with. They got to the inn and got rooms for the night, with Legend, Hyrule, and Sky sharing a room, Warriors, Four, and Wind sharing one and Time and Twilight sharing another, which left Lost and Wild to share, Lost didn’t mind, of course, but Twilight wanted to make sure his Cub was ok, Lost told him that she and Wild needed to talk but she would make sure he was ok.

Wild felt groggy as he woke up, looking around to see that he was in a room of an inn, with cream-colored walls and soft blue blankets. Looking over to the other bed he saw Lost writing in what looked to be her journal and as if knowing he was watching her, she looked up at him and smiled, “Hello Hatchling, did you sleep well?” Wild blinked but not at the question but by what she called him, “Hatchling?”, “Yes, it’s a term for a baby dragon back in my Hyrule.”, “But why call me that, I know Twi and Time call me Cub, so why don’t you call me that?”, “It felt wrong to call you that as it's their term for you, and you remind me of a baby dragon, so wild, carefree, and playful.” 

Wild stared, “Can I call you that?” Lost asked and watched as Wild began to cry tears of joy, as a feeling of love washed over him, Wild nodded his head as Lost moved to the best of her ability with a broken ankle to the bed and sat down and brought him, once again into her arms, with him hugging her back. They stayed like that for a moment before a yawn escaped Wild’s mouth, “Get some rest Hatchling, you need it.” Wild nodded but as Lost tried to move back to her bed he grabbed her hand pulled it back a bit, “Can you sleep with me?” he asked looking down, “Of course I can Hatchling.” at that Lost lied down into the bed and brought Wild into her arms, Wild hugged her torso and closed his eyes as sleep began to take them both, “Sleep well, Hatchling.”, “You too…. Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW!!! I've had this one planned for some time now, and I've finally written it out. YAY!!!  
I'm not sure who I'm going to do next but I can't wait to write it.


End file.
